Senses
by SMILES01
Summary: The Winchester brothers meet up with two other hunters and and find out that sometimes having four senses are better then five. me sucketh at summaries please READ AND REVEIW! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Don't own'em!!!

Hope ya Enjoy!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx SUPERNATURAL

Tara Black was getting impatience. All she wanted was to go back to the motel she and her sister shared so she could get some much need sleep. For the last two weeks they had been driving and hunting. Sleeping when they could get a few minutes nap inbetween driving to each location. They were hunting three vampires. Not the most difficult job, but these three vampires didn't seem to be as stupid as the others they have hunted and killed. They were smart, covering up their tracks, sleeping at night, and driving during the day. When their kind usually slept during the day. Tara slipped a bolt into her crossbow and then dipped the end in dead mans' blood. Which to Taras' disgust her younger sister took off the vampires last victim. Though she had to admit the blood came in handy, especially since she told her sister she couldn't come on this hunt. Tara took aim and was about to let the bolt fly when the vampires stood up and started looking around. Tara cursed under her breath. They knew she was there. She let the first one go,  
hitting it's mark, and quickly placed another one, it clicked in and she dipped it in blood,  
before aiming quickly and letting the second one fly. Two down, she could take the third one down herself, then finish off the other two wounded one. She grabbed her curved short sword and leaped over the log she had been using as cover. She ran towards the only vampire that was still standing. She punched him in the jaw, and then went to kick his feet out from under him, when he grabbed her wrist that held her weapon and slammed it against a tree trunk, making her drop her weapon. She cursed again, before turning around quickly and sinking her high heeled foot into the vampires' throat. The vampire fell over backwards and she quickly picked up her weapon. She turned and the vampire was standing behind her. He picked her up by her jacket and threw her into the tree. Her weapon dropping to the ground again.

The vampire walked over to her, and pulled her to her feet. He carefully moved her hair off her neck. When he jerked forwards, dropping her, and quickly turning around. A young man, with short brown hair was standing there, with Taras' crossbow in his hand. Tara took that moment to pick up her knife and in one fluid moment took the vampires head from the rest of his body. She quickly finished off the other two, before looking up at the man who may have just saved her life. "Thanks." She told him.

"Yeah whatever. Have you seen anyone else around here? About six feet, long shaggy hair"  
The man asked her.

Tara looked at him confused. "No no one fitting that description." Tara told him. "You lost?"

"No. I'm looking for my brother. We were hunting.." The young man looked at her, then the dead vampires. "Hunting a Wendigo, and I don't know what happened, it just started freaking out.  
Maybe it sensed the vampires in it's area. I think it took my brother." Tara could see panic and fear in the young mans eyes.

"You and your brother have a name?" Tara asked him.

"I'm Dean, and my brothers' name is Sam." Dean told her.

SUPERNATURAL!!!

"I'm Dean and my brothers' name is Sam." Dean told her. She was hot, and if he wasn't so worried at his brother he would be hitting on her. She was wearing fitted blue jeans, and a black tank top. She had her hair back in a pony tail, and the first thing Dean noticed about her was the lip ring she had to the right side of her bottom lip. It was a black ring.

"Hi I'm Tara." The girl told him. He didn't know much about her, but she was a hunter. "I'll help you look for your brother." Tara told him. "If it was the Wendigo that took him, he'd have taken him North, that is where all the caves are." Tara told Dean packing her things into her dark green duffel bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"You from these parts?" Dean asked, as they hiked up a hill, heading North.

"No my sister does a geological study of the area before every hunt." Tara told him. As they headed farther up the mountains. Tara was following Dean, and was about to ask him something when the earth below her feet shifted and she fell through. She landed hard on the rock slab below.

"Hey!" Dean called down to her. "You okay?"

Tara looked up to see where she fell, then reached into her bag and pulled out a flash light. "Yeah I'm okay!" Tara called up to him. She shone the light around the cave, and was shocked when the light came over a tall young man, with long shaggy brown hair. He was tied to the top of the cave. "Sam?" She asked him.

"Dean?" Sam asked groggily. His eyes focused. "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Tara. Hi Sam." Tara told him.

"How do you know my name?" Sam asked, shocked.

"I met your brother, and actually he's above us right now." Tara told him, setting the flashlight down so that Sam could see most of the cave, while Tara got out another one, and started rummaging through her bag. She found her pocketknife, which she hated carrying in her pocket and stood in front of Sam. "How about cutting you down now?" Tara asked him. He nodded, and planted his feet on the ground. She quickly and carefully cut the rope above his hands and was ready to help him if he stumbled, but he seemed okay on his own. A light flashed in their eyes making them hold up their hands.

"Dean! Point the light in another direction!" Sam told him, picking up one of the flash lights and heading out the way he had come in. Dean was beside him and Tara followed them, using her light to make sure no one else was in the cave.

The Wendigo came running at them, and Tara seen Dean push his brother out of the way, as the Wendigos' claws came down on him. She heard him moan in pain, then she pulled the trigger on the flare gun she had and it hit the Wendigo squarely on it's chest. It hissed, then bursted into flames. Sam was leaning over Dean, pulling him to his feet. He staggered, nearly taking Sam with him. Tara came over quickly and slung Deans' other arm around her shoulders as Sam and her lead him out of the cave and down out of the forest, to the boys' car. She helped Sam get Dean into the backseat.

"This could get bad." She told Sam, as she sat beside Dean, pressing Deans' ruined coat against the worst of it. Dean moaned, as Sam got into the drivers' seat and headed down the road.  
"There is no hospital for over three hours." Tara told Sam. "Do you know how to get back to The Hills Inn?" Tara asked him.

"Ya." Sam told her, looking at his brother in the rearview mirror. They got there in twenty minutes.

"Number 13." Tara told him. He pulled into empty parking space in front of number 13. He and Tara got Dean out of the Impala, and half carried him to the room. Tara unlocked the door quickly and helped Sam get Dean on to the first bed.

Sam turned to the bathroom to see a stunned girl standing behind him. She was about his age, and about a head shorter then he was. He was about to say something when Tara interupted.  
"Danni!" Tara snapped at her sharply, which brought the girl back to reality. "Need you to help.  
What do you need?" Tara asked her little sister. She walked over to Dean and gently took off what was left of his coat and shirt. Sam had already gotten towels and she used the wet one to clean off all the blood. The wounds seemed to have stopped bleeding which was good. She cleaned them, and took a bottle of holy water out of the bag at her feet and poured it over the now cleaned wounds. She took a needle and thread from the first aid kit and started to sew the wounds closed,  
making small neat stitches to minimize scarring. It took her an hour to finish her work, all the while having a complete stranger hover over her. She ignored Sam and finished, putting her supplies away and headed into the bathroom to wash the blood off her hands.

She came back into the room and stared at her sister. Sam watched the whole exchange. To his surprise Tara spoke first. "This is Sam, and the one you stitched up is Dean. I met them while hunting." Tara told her. The girl nodded. "Sam meet my younger sister Danni!" Tara said to him.

"Hi." Sam told her. "Nice to meet you." She was cute. She wore baggy black cargo pants, and a powder blue fitted tee-shirt, that ended an inch above her belt. Her hair was golden brown,  
and her bangs were longer then the rest of her hair, and she had a lip ring. It to was like Taras' a simply black ring, but Dannis' was on the left side of her bottom lip. Sam didn't care much for face peircings, but on her, it just looked down right cute, and it fitted her, in some bizzare way. He also noticed the white bandage over her left eye.

The girl gave him half a smile and nodded. Tara spoke up again. "She doesn't talk." Tara told him. Danni sat down at the table with the first aid kit. She took her pocket knife out of her pocket, and slipped it up the bandaged and pulled the knife out sutting the bandage off her wrist. Sam watched as she threw the old bandage that was covered in Deans' blood out. She then took a bottle of rubbing alcohol out. She opened the bottle, and rested her wrist on a clean towel, before pouring the rubbing alcohol on to the neatly done stitches on her wrist.

Sam was surprised that the only sound she made was a slight hissing sound. While Tara on the other hand, turned one-eighty. "EW! Don't do that without warning me." Tara told her sister.  
Danni grinned, slightly as she wrapped a clean bandage around her wrist, and secured it with a safety pin.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked Tara, but looking at Danni.

Tara turned around. "She forgot to duck." Tara told him, getting glares from her sister.  
Danni threw a notebook at Sams feet. Sam picked it up.

'Three vampires tried to suck her blood, and I happen to come by and get the crap kicked out of me.' Danni had written. 'My sister uses me as the bait, and the punching bag so she doesn't break a nail.'

Sam laughed. "Well I'm glad you are okay, cause if something happened to you, then you wouldn't be here to help my brother." Sam told her. "Thank you both for helping us out."

"You're brother helped me out too." Tara told him.

"Thanks again anyways." Sam told them.

Tara nodded, then grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom to change. She came out a few minutes later, wearing Tonka trucks pj pants, and a tank top, that had been black, but now was just a dull grey. "I dunno about you two, but I'm crashing. Sam you can either have the couch or sleep beside your brother." Tara told him, getting under the covers and was asleep a few minutes later. Sam watched Danni start up the two laptops that were in front of her. She hooked the light blue one, into the black computer and started typing rapidly on the blue computer. Sam watched her in awe, he had never seen anyone type so fast, and he thought he was fast typer.

A song started to play and Sam looked over at her. It was some kids song. He listened to it for moment, before walking over to her. "ESP?" Sam asked, shocked. Danni nodded, before pressing a few buttons. Sam watched as she turned down the levels of sound on the song. Until all that was left was a hollow sounding voice. 'I will get them all... you are all doomed'  
The voice stated.

"All of them? Who are all of them?" Sam asked, looking over at her. She shrugged, and frowned slightly. She stood up and grabbed the notebook off the foot of the bed. She sat back down and started writing.

'Kids? It's popular to all the kids TV stations' Danni wrote, passing it over to Sam.

Sam read it. "You could be right." Sam told her. "But all of them? And Why?"

Danni stopped what she was doing for a moment, and looked at the curtain. 'If you want to take over the world, kids are the future, and easily brain washed by television' Danni wrote.

"Sadly you're right." Sam told her, as he yawned.

'Go to bed' Danni wrote.

Sam grinned slightly. "Sounding like my big brother."

Danni smiled. 'No a friend' Danni told him.

"I will, if you will." Sam offered. Danni thought for a moment, before shutting down her computers and headed into the bathroom with her duffel bag. She came out wearing red pj pants, with white orhids on them, and a matching fitted tee shirt. It was longer then the one she had been wearing. She crawled into bed, beside her sister, and turned to her side, towards the wall,  
and away from her sister, and slept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

soooooo what ya think!!!!!!!

SMILE... it confuses people 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own'em!!!

Hope ya Enjoy!! Thanks for reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean woke up and groaned as he opened his eyes to be assaulted by the sunlight coming through the rip in the curtain. He turned his head and noticed Sam was sleeping in the same bed as him. He was about to push him off and tell him to go use his own bed, when he looked over and seen two figures sleeping in the other bed. He laid there trying to recall what happened the night before. He didn't lucky that was for sure. He moved his right arm and regretted the motion.  
He looked down, to find his right arm, and the right side of his chest was covered in white bandages. Now he remembered that he and his brother had been hunting a Wendigo, but that didn't explain why there were two others in the room. He remembered meeting Tara, but who was the other one? Dean sat up slowly and covered up a groan. He stood up and staggered over to the bathroom. He cupped his hands under the water and splashed it over his face. He looked to the left of the sink, on the counter was a small cosmetic bag, but it was open and there wasn't any make-up in the bag. What he found was a first aid kit, plus drug supply. He picked up the bottle on the top,  
and read the label. Pain killers, Dean dumbed two pills into his hand and placed the bottle back where he found it. He leaned his head back tipping the two pills into his mouth, then cupping his hands again under the water, to chase down the pain killers.

He turned back to the door way to find a girl there watching him. He didn't know how he had missed not hearing her sneak up on him. The girl looked at him, then back at the bag on the counter. "Look, I wasn't going through your bag, I was just helping myself to pain killers"  
Dean said, trying to explain to her quickly. She still just stood there watching him, until she motioned with her eyes to the other room, then to the bathroom. Dean looked at her a moment, not getting her meaning. Strange chick. "Ohhh you want the bathroom. All yours." Dean told her, walking past her. She went into the bathroom and closed the door. The next thing Dean heard was the shower going.

Dean walked over to the bed he and Sam were sharing and sat down on it. Sam was sitting up flipping through channels, on the black and white TV. "How you feeling?" Sam asked looking over at him.

Dean leaned back against the wall. "Pain killers are my friend." Dean told him. He looked at the bathroom, listening for a minute. "Who is that chick?" Dean asked, motioning to the bath-  
room.

"That's Danni. Taras' sister." Sam told him.

"She creepy." Dean told him. "How did we get here anyways?"

"Tara and I dragged your ass out of the forest to our car. Since there was no hospital near. Tara told me to come here."

"Why here? We have a perfectly good hotel room." Dean told him.

"The 'creepy girl' stitched you up." Sam told him.

Dean looked at him in shock. "She did?" Dean asked, he looked down at the bandages and played with the corner of one, lifting it up and started to examine the stitches. He could barely see the stitches and ran his hand along them, just to make sure there was any. "Wow." Dean muttered. "She's good, these stitches are so small that.." Dean stopped, caught up in examining the tiny stitches.

"That you'd barely be able to tell that there are scars unless you knew they would be there." Sam concluded for him.

Danni appeared out of the bathroom, wearing baggy blue cargo pants and a fitted blue tee shirt. The bandage was off her wrist and Sam and Dean both noticed the blood dripping down from her wrist to her palm slowly. She nodded to the two of them, before pulling out a bag from her black duffel bag. She opened it and pulled out the rubbing alcohol again, along with a needle and thread. She went back to the bathroom, and Sam and Dean could both see her pouring the rubbing alcohol over her wrist again. She dried her wrist with a clean towel, then sat on the counter,  
with her wrist in her lap, while she took the needle and thread and started to stitch it back up.  
She came out ten minutes later, and looked at the clocked, as she put her stuff back. She walked over to her side of the bed, and lifted the matress up, and flipped it over, so her sister landed on the ground, with the matress on top of her.

Sam and Dean both looked at her shocked. "DANNEEEEEE!" Tara shrieked, flipping the matress back on to the bed, she had a shot gun in her hand. She sat up on the floor and looked over at Dean and Sam. "Sisters." She muttered, standing up and stretching. Giving Dean a perfect view of the tattoo at the small of her back. He grinned. It was just a funky design, with a lot of curved lines. "Why did you wake me up?" Tara asked her sister. Danni shrugged. "Perfect, I was having a nice sleep." Tara pouted.

Danni picked up her notepad. 'Poor you' She wrote, handing it to her. Tara read it and through the notepad on to the bed.

She stuck her tongue out at Danni. "I'm going to shower." Tara told them. She pointed at Danni. "You better have coffee for me when I get back out." Tara told her. Danni saluted, before pulling on her army coat, and boots. She was just about to leave when Sam placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll come with you." Sam told her, pulling his shoes on, and grabbing the notebook and pen. They walked down to the office, and Sam held the door open for her. She nodded her thanks.  
She poured her sister a cup of black coffee, and stirred in three sugar packets, smirking while she did so. "You sister not like that much sugar?" Sam asked, watching her smirk. Danni shook her head, still smiling.

Danni poured hot water into a cup and grabbed a hot chocolate packet. She ripped the packet opened and poured the contents into her cup. She stirred it, and took a sip. She grinned at herself. Sam poured himself and Dean coffee, and they headed back to the room. Danni opened the door, and let Sam go in before her.

Tara was sitting on her bed, pouting. She took the cup Danni offered and took a sip. Her face cringed at the taste, before taking another sip. "Humph!" Tara stated, looking at her coffee "Gross." She said, before taking another sip. "Better." She muttered.

Danni shook her head at her sister, while she started up the computers. She connected them, and then started writing. She handed one page to Sam, the other to her sister. 'T. Check out what Sam and I found in a kids song. Sams' going to give me a ride back to our car.'

Sam nodded at Danni, and then handed the paper to Dean, before getting up and pulling on his jacket again. He and Danni left the room. Sam opened the door for her, before going over to the drivers side. He headed back out of town. Tara had told him it was up the road more from where they had parked the Impala. They passed the spot where the Impala had been, and six minutes later a dark blue Mustang came into view. Sam looked at Danni and she nodded. He parked beside it and Danni got out. She checked the car over, before getting in. Sam packed up first and started back into town. Danni took the turn sharply and followed him. Sam parked in the spare parking, and let Danni park in front of their room. Danni got out and headed inside, followed by Sam. Dean and Tara were sitting side-by-side looking at the computer screens, and listening to the ESP recording over and over again.

Tara turned to her sister, and handed her the notepad. "You really think this thing is targeting kids?" Tara asked, hoping her sister was wrong for once in her life. Danni looked at her and knew what she was thinking. She nodded once. She sat down beside her sister, and started writing. 'Worse yet, I can't find a single Demon who has that kind of power, or would even want to.' Danni wrote, sliding the notebook into the center so everyone could read it.

"You've look everywhere? Exhausted all of our resources?" Tara asked, knowing the answer,  
but wanted to make sure. Danni nodded, just as 'The Ants go Marching 2X2' started to blare. Dean laughed at the sound, Sam joined him. Danni stood up and grabbed her phone out of her coat pocket.

Danni wrote something down and slid it closer to her sister. 'It's Ellen.' Danni wrote.

"You two know Ellen? From the Crossroads bar?" Dean asked, looking at Tara. She nodded.

"What does she say?" Tara asked.

'Jo came out this way looking for a werewolve, that had been heading this way. She was suppose to check in two hours ago. Ash is emailing me the details now' Danni wrote.

"Dammit Jo!" Tara swore, she turned the computer to be facing Danni. Danni started to type. She opened the email and read it quickly, before turning her computer so the other three could read it. Tara looked at the others. "Thats ten minutes from here, and this is the only motel near there, and I didn't see her truck out there." Tara told them.

"Lets go." Dean told them, getting up and started packing his duffel, though most of his stuff was still in his bag. Sam and Tara followed suit. Danni wrote down the information, then started closing down the computers. She then walked into the bathroom with the rubbing alcohol, and used a towel from her bag and started washing down the counter and sink. "What is she doing"  
Dean asked Tara.

"Getting rid of any blood evidence that we were here." Tara told him. "We've had bad luck when it comes to Law Enforcements." Tara told them. "Some F.B.I Agent Henderick is trying to pin us to a few murders, and another thing." Tara told them, finishing packing her things, and went on to pack her sisters stuff. Stuffing it all into her bag, not caring how neat it was.

Dean looked at her shocked. "Henderick's after you too?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. He after you?" Tara asked, then looked at them a moment. "Winchesters, of course"  
Tara muttered. "We seen you on the news. Henderic was there too. Robbing a bank." Tara told him.

"Shapeshifter was in the bank, we were just trying to protect the innocent, and kill the sonofabitch." Dean told her. Danni came out and grabbed her duffel, and the two computer bags.

"We going in two different cars?" Sam asked, as they headed outside. Tara left the key at the office.

"We'll take ours, you follow us." Tara told them, as Danni got in behind the wheel.

SUPERNATURAL!!

Dean had been following Danni and Tara for fifteen minutes and they still couldn't find Jos' Truck. Dean drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, and took his eyes off the road for a moment, when Danni laid on the horn, and veered Left quickly. Dean couldn't react that fast and had to back up quickly. "Dammit!" He muttered, parking beside Jos' Truck. Danni was already looking around the truck, she picked the lock, and opened the door, looking in the glove box, and under the seats for any clues. She walked to the back of the truck with a map. She opened it and laid it on the hood of her Aero. She traced her finger along a red line, indicating to the others what they should be looking at. Tara nodded, and went and got weapons out of the trunk of their car. She pulled the back of the seats down, to reveal hidden weapons. Sam followed her example opening the Impalas' trunk.

Dean looked at it. Then looked at Danni. "How the hell do you that is where she went?" Dean asked, confused on how her sister and Sam seem to put so much trust into a girl who doesn't even talk. Dean shook his head, as he took the weapons Dean offered, along with extra bullets.

They walked down the trail, following the compass Danni had. Dean and Tara were walking in front with Sam and Danni behind. Danni was reading the map, and compass, while Sam kept a look out for things behind them. Dean also noticed how Sam gentle pulled on Dannis' jacket to make sure she didn't fall or stumble along the trail. A few moments later to Deans' surprise the map Danni kept rustling along the way stop. He was ahead of them, Tara following back for a moment,  
to check the map. He was more surprised when someone tugged him from behind out of the way, just as a werewolf landed face first at his feet, where he had been standing not even a moment ago. He cursed. 'How could he have missed hearing that.' He thought then looked down at the hand that still held his jacket. "How could SHE hear it coming." He muttered to himself, as Danni let go of his jacket. The werewolf was shot in the heart, and they didn't hear a shot either, until Jo came out of the forest.

"A search party for me?" She asked. "Mother." She muttered. "Tell me you brought food"  
Jo told them, grinning slightly. She came over and hugged Danni. "Nice to see you, still not talking." Jo told her. Danni crinkled her nose up at her comment.

"You okay?" Tara asked, as they made there way back to their vehicles.

"Okay." Jo told her. "Don't worry about me. My mom is just a worrier."

"You were suppose to check in hours ago." Dean told her.

"Why you girls with the Winchester Brothers?" Jo asked looking at Tara.

"Long story." Tara told her. "You heading back home?" Tara asked her.

"Yeah, promised my mother I'd stay there for a few days, before going on another hunt." Jo told her.

"We'll follow you." Tara told her. "We were going there anyways."

"Yeah and we'll come with you guys." Dean told them. "We haven't seen Ellen in ages."

"Okay so we are all going to Crossroads." Jo told them, getting into her truck.

Danni backed her car out quickly, and waited for Jo and Dean to go first. She followed the Impala. Tara sat in the passenger seat, fiddling with the radio stations, before finally settling on a easy rock station. Danni bobbed her head to the tune, and drummed on the steering wheel during the chorus. It was a half a day drive to Ellens' place.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading thus far. Hope you are all enjoying.

SMILE... is confuse people 


	3. what happened to fast reflexes

Don't own'em!!!

Hope ya Enjoy!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx SUPERNATURAL

Jo looked in the rearview mirror, checking to see that both the Impala and Aero were following her. She looked back just in time to see a man in his early fifties waving his arms in the air. She swerved to miss him, slamming on the brakes. She sat in her truck, leaning her head on the steering wheel for a few minutes before checking to make sure that the man, and the other two people had stopped okay.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean slammed on his brakes just as Jo did in front of him. The Impala turned, so it was sideways on the road. He cursed loudly as he seen an old man, waving his arms at him. "That man could have gotten us all killed." Dean muttered loudly. He looked over at Sam, who had his hands on the dashboard, looking a little pale. He nodded at Deans' statement. "You okay?" Dean asked him.

Sam nodded, before swallowing. "Yeah okay." Sam told him, as a loud bang brought their attention behind them.

SUPERNATURAL

Danni stopped just as soon as she seen Deans' brake lights go on. She grinned at herself,  
for having fast reflexes, but she had forgotten that an eightteen wheeler had been behind them for quite some time. She remembered and started to pull off to the side, when the truck slammed into the back of the Aero, sending them into the ditch. Their car rolled a couple of times, before stopping on it's side. The ditch had two feet of murky water, and Danni fought to keep her head above the water as she got her seatbelt off. She got it off and was about to move when her sisters' weight fell on her, pushing her head under water, at the same time as knocking the wind out of her. She felt someone tugging on her collar. "Sorry." Her sister told her, as she started to climb up on to the side of the Areo and out.

"Danni! Tara!" Jo yelled as she, Dean and Sam came quickly down the ditch trying not to fall. The man in the truck followed them, but at a slower pace.

Tara looked down at her sister. "Can you get out by yourself?" Tara asked her. Danni stood up slowly, nodding. "Okay I'm jumping down then." Tara told her, before disappearing out of view. Danni put her foot on the side of the seat and the steering wheel, and pulled herself out,  
using the sides of the seats as foot holds. She seen Dean helping Tara up the ditch. Jo and Sam were waiting for her. She got on to the side of the Aero that was up in the air, and closed the door, before looking down, trying to find an easy way off. She didn't care much for jumping off her car into the uneven ditch. She climbed to the back, laying on her stomach, and using the place where the lisences plate was as a foot hold to get down. She landed in two feet of water,  
not that it matter, she was already wet. Sam came over, and pulled her out of the water, and then up out of the ditch. Tara was sitting on the tailgate of Jo's truck, as Dean poured rubbing alcohol on to a gash on her arm.

Danni didn't get how her sister, could hunt, but couldn't stand the medical aspect of the job. "What happened to fast reflexes?" Tara asked, looking over at Danni. Danni shrugged, as she pulled off her jacket, and tee shirt, leaving her in the white undershirt she wore. Jo came over and handed her a sweater. She pulled the sweater over her and, then a few minutes later, pulled the undershirt out of one of the sleeves. She threw her wet clothes into the back of the truck,  
and then went and sat in the passenger seat of the truck and pulled on a pair of jeans, that Jo had handed to her. She got a few minutes later, adding her cargo pants to the pile of clothes in the back. She first pulled her pocket knife out of her pants and cut the bandage off her wrist, and made sure the stitches hadn't come undone.

Danni stood at the top of the ditch looking at her car. She looked to see the truck driver hadn't called the police, Sam was talking to him. The truck driver agreed to take the man,  
and the two other people who started all this into the next town. Danni turned back to her car,  
as she heard the truck pull on to the road again. She grabbed the empty duffel bag that Jo gave her and she headed down to her car. Sam came to the top of the ditch and watched her. Danni opened the trunk and climbed it, starting to take all the weapons that were hidden in it. She wiped the car down with rubbing alcohol, so that no blood was in it. She gripped the steering wheel a couple of times, along with the doors and such to put her finger prints on it, incase the cops came and they don't think it was stolen, cause it was wiped down. Danni lugged the now filled duffel bag towards the road. Sam walked down and met her halfways taking one end of it. They placed it in the back of Jo's truck, along with there other duffel bags. Sam took one of the computer bags and slowly opening it, not wanting to look at the amount of damage that was most likely done. Tara was sitting beside him on the tailgate and he seen her smirking, as he pulled the computer out and it wasn't even wet.

"Water resistant, up to seven hours." Tara told him. "Danni made it, after her other one was ruined because she had to stay in the water for an hour on a hunt when we were younger." She explained.

"Pretty neat concept." Sam told her, looking the computer then the bag over. He looked over at Danni was listening to Jo talk to her, as they stood on the road looking at the car in the ditch. Sam seen Danni nodded then she and Jo walked towards them.

"Danni and Tara go with Dean to the roadhouse." Jo told them. "I'll head back into town and get a hold of some tow truck company get Dannis' car to the Roadhouse."

"Shouldn't one us go with you?" Tara asked.

"Nah I got it, just tell my mother I'll be there an hour behind you guys." 

They nodded and got into the Impala, heading off down the highway towards Ellens'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya a lot of people aren't interested in this story and not reviewing, or such... soo if there is even JUST ONE person out there that wants this story to continue PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE let me now... could be a cookie in if for you...

SMILES01 Happy Holidays and ALL THE BEST IN 2008 


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own'em!!!

Hope ya Enjoy!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx SUPERNATURAL

Dean pulled up in front of Ellens' Roadhouse and they all got out. Dean and Tara headed in right away looking for something to drink, and to eat. Sam followed them, and Danni trailed after them. The first thing that happened was Ellen wrapping her arms around Danni and Tara. She then turned and glared at the Winchester boys. "Why are you hanging out with these two?" She asked looking at Tara.

"We helped each other out on our hunts." Tara simply stated. "Jo's on her way here."

Ellen looked at them. "Why isn't she with you now?"

Tara looked at her sister. "We were hit by a truck and pushed into the ditch. Jo told us to go with Sam and Dean, while she went back and got our car towed."

"What happend to those fast reflexes of yours?" Ellen asked, looking over at Danni.

Danni shrugged before writing on her notepad. 'EVERYONE HAS AN OFF DAY.' Danni wrote.

Ellen read it, and grinned. "You don't." Ellen teased her, before handing her a coke. She smiled her thanks and walked over to where Ash was sleeping on the pool table. She grinned and sat on him. He woke with a start, and threw Danni off of him. She grinned, as Ash apologized up and down, as he helped her up.

"Ash!" Tara steamed. "Don't you know better then to pick on my little sister!" She warned Danni grinned.

"You're in trouble." Ellen told him, as she gave the other three beers.

"She shouldn't have sat on me." Ash told them. Sitting down at beside Danni. "So what brings your punkasses here?" Ash asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Watch who you are calling a Punkass!" Tara exclaimed, reaching across Danni trying to hit him. Danni tipped her chair back a little letting Tara have easy access to Ash. "Thank you." Tara stated to Danni. Danni grinned.

Ellen handed Danni a coke, and Tara, Dean, Sam, and Ash beers. Danni pulled her computer out and started research as the others sat back and relaxed.

XXXX sorry short chapt. Getting a new computer, had to upload 


End file.
